


The West, Khaleesi

by winemomhux



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winemomhux/pseuds/winemomhux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of her life, Daenerys hangs on to what she had accepted as fate long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The West, Khaleesi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriarty/gifts).



Dany had spent much too long preparing for this moment, and now it was finally upon her. Death didn't scare the beloved queen, it was a promise of reunion and rest. She was old now, her silver hair had become thin and brittle, and her skin was wrinkled and scarred, but her eyes held just as much brightness and hope as they had in her youth.  
"Check the sky."  
"The east, Khaleesi."  
Once she'd secured the throne and her kingdoms, Dany had made sure to honour her Khal Drogo, she'd erected a statue of the rarest metals in her courtyard, open to all the public, as a dedication. "When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, then you shall return to me, my sun and stars" she'd whispered as she passed by, her fingers gently grazing the base of smooth stone.  
"Check the sky."  
"The east, Khaleesi."  
She curls her fingers at her side as she remembers the cool touch of the stone that then transitioned into the lingering memory of the warmth of his skin that she'd never allowed to fade, not even after all these years and a sigh escapes her curled lips. She'd asked that when her time come, she have a Dothraki tent pitched nearby, and she would not be disappointed.  
"Check the sky."  
"The east, Khaleesi."  
Her eyes dimly scanned the familiar surroundings, giving a shutter in her bed as her attendants tried to pull her furs up, but she used what strength she had left to push their hands away. Her attendants, never her servants, never her slaves.  
"Khaleesi, please, you need to be warm," the girl said lightly.  
"Check the sky," she'd asked this of them every night for weeks now.  
"The east, Khaleesi," they'd respond, and with that she would cease to listen to their words, turn, and let herself drift to sleep.  
Around her tent, thousands of candles burned, constantly replaced by citizens in mourning. Overhead, they'd hear a flapping of large wings, or a pained cry in the distance of the night.  
"Check the sky."  
"The east, Khaleesi."  
She said very little throughout the days, she was fed and bathed by the same attendants from her place, and although they didn't hear much of her voice, her hands would always gently touch their arms, encouragingly. Her eyes would rest on theirs, encouragingly. Her lips would be set in a dull smile, encouragingly.  
"Check the sky."  
"The east, Khaleesi."  
There was worry for her hopes, with the endlessness of answering "the east, Khaleesi," the attendants thought perhaps she'd lose faith, or perhaps it'd be better if they simply answered the west to let her free.  
"Check the sky."  
"The east, Khaleesi."  
She had been certain of her fate since those words had first been spoken, no time passed could change her belief. She believed in the sky, she believed in her Khal, she believed in her sun and her stars.  
"Check the sky," a pause.  
"West... Khaleesi."  
"West," she muttered with a sigh of a breath. "West."  
A blink. The moon slowly inches across the sky, the stars are bright and watch their old friend pass by in a new light. A breath. The people watch in bewilderment, making their way down the streets, hoods drawn, candles in hands. A gasp. They place their candles at their feet. A cough. Silence. A smile. A storm of words before a calm.  
The moon slips down, out of sight, the sun intimately passing it by. Shades of pink, orange, and yellow pierce the darkness, spreading over the horizon, the stars disappearing behind the curtain of bright light. The moon is gone, the last of the stars are shrouded.  
"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, you have returned to me, my sun and stars."


End file.
